1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an information management device, a recording medium storing an information management program, a computer data signal embodied in a carrier wave and an information management system.
2. Related Art
Files and documents which are referred to by plural users are structured such that they are managed by a file system or a document management system and can be referred to from any place on a network. Such systems generally form a hierarchical structure based on attribute information about files and documents subjected to management and trace the hierarchical structure to refer to a prescribed file or document.
As another method, reference information including address information about a storage region storing actual information related to files and documents is prepared, and this reference information is used to easily access even a file present in a deep hierarchy of a system. This reference information is generally called as a reference, and makes it possible to directly access arbitrary information.
Use of the reference allows direct access to a desired file or a document and improves an access efficiency. A typical example of the reference includes, for example, a shortcut of Microsoft.
The reference is generally information which makes it possible to access the files and documents managed by the file system or the document management system, so that it becomes valid when a file or a document to be accessed is present in the storage region indicated by the address information related to the reference. Thus, if a file or a document is deleted from a reference destination, the reference created for the file or the document might become meaningless.